Project Summary - Abstract The Administrative Core is designed to provide centralized offices for the coordination of the UMass MMPC research activities. The Core oversees all activities of the Phenotyping Cores, organizes Center budgetary and workflow records, communicates with the MMPC users, processes importation of mice and workflow assignments submitted for phenotyping services, works with the Animal Core for all mouse-related issues, establishes, documents and distributes standardized phenotyping protocols, provides quality control for all phenotyping services, and presents budgetary oversight of the UMass MMPC. The Core operates under the supervision of the Center Director who will be assisted by the Center Administrator, Associate Director, Center Scientific Administrator, Biostatistician, and External Advisor. The Core organizes a Center Steering Committee consisting of the Center Director, Associate Director, Core Directors and co-Directors, and External Advisor and all activities required to perform by the committee. The principal functions of the Administrative Core are to 1) oversee administrative and fiscal activities of all Phenotyping Cores, 2) interact with Core Directors and co- Directors for quality control, 3) process MTA, 4) receipt, evaluation, and record-keeping of phenotyping services, 5) budget management, 6) service invoice, billing and user feedback on phenotyping services, 7) management of biostatistical resources and statistical analysis of data, 8) utilization of program income for MMPC research & development 9) maintenance of administrative and scientific database, 10) data exchange/discussion with the user and data deposition into MMPC-CBU central database, 11) assessment of quality control and oversight of phenotyping services, 12) training program for MMPC and non-MMPC personnel, 13) management of UMass MMPC website, 14) interact with other MMPCs, MMPC-CBU, and NIDDK, 15) provide scientific enrichment program and pilot & feasibility program, 16) conduct editorial oversight of user manuscripts and grant applications, 17) process letters to support the user's grant application and other funding opportunities, and 18) provide industry-standard summary report and documents for the user's IND submission.